Forbidden Love
by Black-XIV
Summary: After the Cell Games, with Chichi dead and Goten just born, the remaining Sons are sent to live with the Briefs. Will be pretty dark later on. Gohan/Bulma Gohan will probably seem OOC.
1. Gone

Forbidden Love Ch. 1 

Yes, the pairing is Gohan/Bulma, but t isn't like one of those wham, bam, thank you ma'am type story.  I'm a fan of weird pairings of anything except yaoi.

Disclaimer: ***stares*  Yeah right, you think I'm…  Hahahahahahaha!**

"Um, Mom, I'm home," Gohan said as he entered his house.  "And I have something to tell you."

"Gohan, you're all right!  Thank God!  Where's your father though?  I have to tell him something," screamed Chichi.

"That's kind of what I wanted to tell you," continued the demi-saiyan, tears forming in his eyes.  "Dad died during the Cell Games to save Chikyuu."

"What!?  My Goku is dead!?  Oh God!  My water just broke!  I have to get to the hospital!" shrieked Chichi.

"Huh?  You're pregnant?  Oh shit!  I'll get you to the hospital as soon as I can!  Just try to hold on hold on."  Gohan grabbed a hold of Chichi and flew as fast as he could to the Orange Star City General Hospital.

"I need a doctor right now!  Please hurry!  My mom is pregnant!" he yelled at the secretary.

"Shh!  Use your indoor voice.  You're in a hospital, after all.  Well, nearly all of our rooms are unoccupied.  I'll get a doctor for her right now," said the secretary calmly.  Sure enough, a doctor, Dr. Raspion, came to get Chichi.

"Gohan," Dr. Raspion said, "this will probably take a while, so your mother said to go to the Briefs' house until further notice."

"Okay, thank you Doctor," Gohan answered politely.  "I'll head over there right now."  He walked out through the automatic doors and, once he was out of sight of everyone, flew towards Bulma's house.  After he punched in the appropriate password, Gohan noticed all of the Briefs and Vegeta gathered out in the front lawn.

"Gohan!" yelled Bulma.  "It's about time you got here!  You almost missed Trunks leaving for his own time!  Where's Chichi?"

"Mom is in the hospital right now.  She's giving birth right now," answered Gohan.

"Chichi was pregnant?  I didn't know that.  Why didn't you tell me?" asked Bulma.

Gohan replied, "I just found out today myself, about twenty minutes ago.  She told me to come here after I brought her to the hospital."

"Onna, I'm wasting time right now waiting for Trunks to leaver, which he can't do while you're yapping about a pregnant woman!" yelled Vegeta.

"I probably should get going now, Mother.  "Good-bye Mother, Father, Grandma, Grandpa, Gohan.  I'm off now," said Trunks.  He got into his time machine and, with a final wave good-bye, disappeared into the infinite reaches of the time/space continuum.

"Happy now Vegeta?" asked Bulma, with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

Vegeta responded, his voice full of apathy, "Very."  He strutted into the house, followed by Dr. and Mrs. Briefs.

"Bulma, before you explode with fury, I'll just tell you that I'll probably be sleeping in one of the guestrooms for the next few hours," said Gohan.  He walked into the house, leaving Bulma, furious at Vegeta's rudeness, and Chibi Trunks, who just sat there looking confused.

Twenty-seven hours later:

"Man, that was a nice rest," yawned Gohan.  The demi-saiyan walked out of the room and realized that he couldn't sense Bulma's ki anywhere within a quarter-mile radius.  He walked around the corner into the front hall only to bump into Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh, Gohan, honey.  I was just checking to see if you were awake yet.  Bulma left for the hospital about three hours ago to help Chichi out.  They should be back anytime now," said Mrs. Briefs.  The front door then opened to revealed Bulma standing there with a baby carriage containing a baby in her arm.

"Hey Gohan, you're awake finally.  Guess who this is in my arm right now.  It's your new baby brother, Goten!  He looks exactly like Goku.  Do you want to hold him?" asked Bulma as she handed Gohan the mini-Goku.

"Sure, Bulma.  One question though: Where is my mom?" asked Gohan.

Tears started to form in Bulma's eyes.  "You see, Gohan, your mother had leukemia, which is a type of cancer, and she died after giving birth to Goten."

Gohan was also silently sobbing now.  "Damn it!  Mom is also dead!  I never even got to say good-bye!  Haaa!!!"  Gohan's hair changed from pitch black to a brilliant gold, and his eyes to a kind of teal.  His hair grew longer, he grew slightly taller, and static energy formed bolts of energy surrounding his body.  But he wasn't done there.  Gohan's hair grew in size until it reached the length of Radditz's hair in proportion to his body.  The young super-saiyan grew about an inch and his eyebrows disappeared altogether, making the tops of his eye sockets seem to bulge out.

Them, just as quickly as it started, the process reversed itself as Gohan's hair shrank back to normal size and turned black again.  He fell unconscious in the front hall, Bulma staring in awe.

I know it's pretty short and fast-paced, but it's my first story, and it's 2:30 AM right now where I live, after all.  Please review.


	2. Thoughts

Forbidden Love Ch.2 

This chapter is divided into two parts: Gohan's POV and Bulma's POV.  It basically shows what I think they think about life, the people around them, and each other.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Gohan's POV

I can only remember one thing that happened after Bulma told me that my mother was dead.  I remember this huge jolt of energy searing through my body kind of like lightning, but far more painful and intense.  I can't find words to describe it other than raw power.

I was in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness after the pain left my body, though completely exhausted.  I could hear all the conversation that was going on and feel things, if I concentrated hard enough, but I couldn't open my eyes, or move, period.  I could barely even breathe.  However, I must say that I have much more respect for Bulma than before, and I had quite a lot of respect for her before.  She knew exactly what to do.

My mother is dead, and, because it was from a natural cause, the Eternal Dragon can't revive her.  And then there is my father.  My father is the man who is oblivious to the feelings of others, including his wife and sons.  He didn't thank me for giving him enough time to recover during his battle with Frieza.  He just told me to get lost.  He _decided to stay on Yardrat when he could have gotten back to Chikyuu in mere seconds.  And most recently, he __decided to stay dead instead of coming back and spending time with his family.  I can't say I blame him for not coming back though.  Who would want to live with a patricidal son?  I don't think he ever knew about Goten.  It seems like ever since the first time he died, he has never care about me.  Hell, Piccolo, Krillin, and even Vegeta have done a better job than he did._

I think that the only two living people that care about my well-being right now are Piccolo and Bulma.  Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Krillin have their own lives to live, and unfortunately, Piccolo is teaching Dende about being the Guardian of Chikyuu, so that leaves only Bulma that cares about me.  Not that that is a bad thing.

Bulma may have a short temper, but she has enough good qualities to make up for it.  She is probably the only person on this planet that is smarter than I am.  She is usually funny.  She is very caring.  She is also probably the most attractive woman out of the very few that I have ever met.  Come to think of it, I only know four women other than Mom: Bulma, Mrs. Briefs, 18, and Lime.  Then there is Tien's wife who Dad occasionally talked about, Lunch or Launch or something like that, but I've never actually met her.

Now that I think about it, I really should get a social life because I wish to respect Mom's biggest wish: getting grandchildren.  Maybe I could go to school and meet people.  I'd better ask Bulma after I can move again.  If I can remember to with this overwhelming exhaus…

Bulma's POV

"Oh shit, Gohan!  Are you okay!?"  He didn't answer of course.  I ran up to him to check his pulse.  It was minimal, but at least it was still there. 

Then I noticed that Gohan was breathing very loudly and raggedly.  I knew that Gohan needed artificial respiration quickly, or he might end up like his mother and father.  I know that it may seem gross to breathe into someone else's mouth, especially when it is a thirty-six-year-old (?) breathing into an eleven-year-old, but as long as it saves lives, it's definitely worth it.  

I opened Gohan's mouth wide, took in air, stuck my lips onto his, and breathe into his young body.  I pulled back, took in air, place my lips back on his, and breathed into Gohan.  Then again, three more, one more, ten more, five more, and twice more times.  Gohan's breathing slowed down to a steady pace, thank God.

I dragged Gohan's body into an Emergency Room, hooked him up to the respirators and heart-rate-sensors and shit that this author has no idea what they are called or what they do.  Good thing for Gohan I received a doctorate degree a couple of years ago.  The heart-rate-meter-things showed that Gohan was in extreme condition.  The meter was beeping only once every ten seconds.

"Onna!"  Vegeta burst into the room.  "What the hell is going on with the brat!?  His ki signal got so strong that it threw me backwards in 500 times this pitiful gravity then it just basically disappeared!"

"I'm not sure exactly," I replied, "but I think that he exerted a quantity of energy that was so mountainous, that neither his molecular nor psychological form could maintain it, so, if E=9qs(pi) squared, his energy dropped down to almost zero."

Vegeta stared dumbly.  "Exactly what happened to his body when he got all powerful and stuff?  It was much higher than it was when he fought Cell."

I answered, "Basically, his hair turned golden, and his eyes turquoise like when you turn into a SSJ, but there were still a couple of weird things that happened that never happened to you.  His hair got really long, like Radditz's, his eyebrows disappeared, and his eyebrow ridges bulged out a lot."

Vegeta stood in thought.  "That has never happened to me, Mirai Trunks, nor Kakkorotto.  Odd.  Whatever, tell me if Gohan dies.  I'll be in the GR."  The Saiyan Prince flew back out of the room.

I turned to look at Gohan.  The innocence in his eyes and the cheer in his smile were gone, as they had been since the Cell Games.  I set a robot to look after Gohan in my place, and to tell me if anything happens to Gohan, walked slowly to my room, and went to bed.

I can't believe that Goku and Chichi are dead.  Plus, although I never had a chance to tell him, he will be living with me.  Not that that is a bad thing.

Gohan is a sweet, caring, very courageous boy, and he's probably the only person in the world that is smarter than I am.  I just can't imagine Gohan being anything less than peaceful, even if he was permanently blinded, or something.  Even after I saw him at the Cell Games, standing there with blood rolling down his face.   To me, he will always be that optimistic little four-year old kid wearing that hat with the four-star dragon ball on it that even turned Piccolo good.

I think that Gohan was the only person that really noticed my existence on Namek.  He is also the only person to look past my bad temper and see the real me ever.  And we'd all be dead ten times over if it weren't for him.  If he hadn't disobeyed his father's wishes to take Piccolo and me off of the planet, Frieza would have taken advantage of when Goku was down, and destroyed it.  Of course, it ended up blowing up anyway, but no one was on it when it blew up.

I'm sure that Gohan is mad at himself for Goku not wanting to come back to life, but I know that it's not his fault.  It is Goku's fault.  I think he cares about being powerful much more than he does about his own son.  From what Mirai Trunks told me, Goku decided to stay dead because nearly all of the enemies that had nearly blown up the planet were after Goku, and that may be partially true.  However, I think that Goku is actually using any means to reach new levels of power, even if it means being dead, he is just too ashamed to tell anyone.  I think that he cares more about achieving that power than being with his family.

I don't know why I care about Vegeta.  He is crude, uncouth, and a jerk.  I think that he meant for me to simply be a one-night stand, but he couldn't leave when I became pregnant with Trunks.  Not even he is that much of a prick.  All he does all day is train in the GR, break the GR, harass me to fix the GR, eat, and sleep.  He won't even sleep in the same bed as me.  The only good thing that he has ever actually done is help to conceive Trunks.  I'm not even sure if I even love him, or if he even loves me.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, shaking me.  It was the robot that I set to get me if something happened to Gohan.  Obviously something did.  I ran down the narrow blue halls of Capsule Corp. and into the Emergency Room.  There was a never-ending beep in the room.  I search all over the room to find a cause for the annoying sound, but to no prevail.  Finally I sat down on a chair, exhausted, and immediately see the obvious cause of the beep.  A straight green line was running across the screen of the heart rate sensor.  I could feel the salty tears running down my cheeks as I turn my head away.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I really hope that all of the readers of this story enjoyed this chapter.  I tried to make Gohan and Bulma as unOOC as possible.  That is what I really think is going on in their heads.  I hope all the readers like it.


	3. Dead?

Forbidden Love Ch. 3 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Ugh…  Where am I?" Gohan asked himself.  He was in a dull pink room with two entrances.  Outside one, Gohan could see a long blue snake body.  Outside the other was a metallic, silver-coloured plane.

An unexpected voice answered, "You are at Chikyuu's check-in station.  What is your name?"  The voice came from a giant, about ten times larger than the Ox King, yet still looking much like him.

"Son Gohan," Gohan answered.  "Hey!  You're King Yemma!  My dad used to talk about you!  But, that means I am dead."

"Gohan!?  Goku and Chichi's son!?  But you aren't supposed to die for several years!  Oh wait, I see what happened.  You should report to the Grand Kai soon," said King Yemma.

"Where would I find Him?" asked Gohan.

"Just take that plane.  It should leave in about a minute."

"Thank you."  Gohan raced towards the door of the plane, the wind from his speed sending King Yemma flying backwards, and entered.

A blue demon/office executive thing was in the plane.  "Wow, another Earthling who has kept his or her body.  And that is just today.  Hey, the plane is leaving now."

"What do you mean by 'another'?  Who was the other person?" asked the demi-saiya-jin.

"Oh, there was another person that came before you.  Her name was Son Chichi."

"But, that's my mom!  She wasn't a warrior, and only warriors are supposed to keep their bodies!" Gohan yelled.

"Quiet," the blue office executive said.  "It's actually warriors and relatives of warriors that keep their bodies.  The plane should be arriving now."  Sure enough, he was right.

Right after the doors opened, Gohan headed straight for the energy that he knew was his mother's.  Passing by hundreds of bizarre faces, Gohan finally ran into his mom, who was standing by a reasonably stout blue man with sunglasses, antennae, and a halo, a giant bug, and a monkey.  "Hi Mom, hi other people who I'm guessing are King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory."

"Gohan!" Chichi exclaimed.  "How did you get here?  Oh my God, you died!"

"Chichi, no he didn't.  If you'll look closely, you'll see that he doesn't have a halo.  I wonder what is going on," King Kai stated.

"So I'm not dead.  Well, King Yemma told me to go see a Grand Kai guy," Gohan told the watcher of the Northern universe.

King Kai spat, "Show respect to the Grand Kai!  He is not a 'guy' (^_^), he is the single greatest person in existence!"

"Okay, you didn't have to yell.  Could you please bring me to the Grans Kai?  Also, where is my father?" asked Gohan.

"Your father is in hell (I hate the term HFIL) with another fighter, keeping the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cell, King Kold, and Cooler under control.  They should be back soon.  I'll take you to Grand Kai now," said King Kai.

The two were then stopped by an old guy with a lot of white hair, sunglasses, a guitar, and elfish ears.  "Did I just hear my name?  Oh, hey North Kai.  Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much, Grand Kai."  Gohan's and Chichi's eyes widened at that.  "Just my strongest fighter's child is somehow here when he's not even dead," said King Kai, bowing.

"Oh, I think I know why.  He is probably just having an Out-Of-Body experience or a Near-Death experience.  It happens when you use so much of your energy in one activity that you bring yourself to about an inch from death," said Grand Kai.  "He should return to the living world in about twenty-four hours."

"Oh, okay.  Thank you very much for your information," said Gohan.

"You are very welcome.  Well, I must be off now."  Grand Kai walked away.

"Hey King Kai!" yelled an unexpected voice.  It was Goku.  "I'm back!  When does that tournament thing start?"

"Goku!  Don't you even care about your dead wife and your near-dead child!?" yelled King Kai.

"Huh?  Chichi?  Gohan?  How did you two get here?" pondered Goku naively, despite already being told the answer.

King Kai said, "Chichi died from cancer, and Gohan is having an Near-Death experience."

"Oh.  I have no idea what that is.  When does the tournament start?" asked Goku.

King Kai shook his head in disapproval.  "The tournament starts in two minutes.  Gohan, would you like to join it to?  You might as well do something while you're here."

"Sure," Gohan replied.  "Do you think you could make me a gi with that weird ability to make clothes?"

"Okay Gohan.  What kind would you like?"

"How about a black gi with a black belt?" asked Gohan.

"Consider it done.  Actually it is done.  You're wearing it right now," said King Kai.

"Thank you."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I'll end it here for now.  My computer broke down a couple of days ago.  Well, good news.  I basically figured out what I'm going to do with this story and how to make the pairing work.  I hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Repent

Forbidden Love

I don't really have anything to say right now, other than the fact that I'm starting a mailing list, so here's the chapter:

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

          "Gohan, I finally realize that I have been selfish to you," Chichi said to Gohan in the waiting area after his first fight.

Gohan's first fight had been against some giant turquoise and white beast that the Grand Kai had called a Maldus, from the eastern side of the universe.  It had red, orange, and yellow hair running down its back, three sharp-looking black claws on each of its four hands, and two black horns on its head.  It could also stand on its six legs, while having four arms to attack  (Author's Note: I didn't like the fact that nearly all of the aliens had to be humanoid, even if slightly, so most of them look just weird).   The "Maldus" had been taken out of the ring with a very light punch, despite being one of the favourites.

Continuing on, Chichi said, "All I ever wanted you to do was to have a nice girlfriend and get grandchildren.  Actually, the only thing that I didn't want you to have to do was to fight for your life and others'.  I knew that you would want to fight when you were born because of what your father was like, so from your birth I tried to occupy your time with constant and insane studying.

"When you left with your father to a reunion of his friends, I didn't think at all that you'd be kidnapped by my brother-in-law that I never knew I had, and another time later, by Piccolo.  When Bulma came to tell me that your father had passed on, and that you had been kidnapped to train to fight Vegeta and that other Saiya-jin, I cried for hours.  I didn't even care that your father was an alien or that you were half-alien.

"But when I saw you at the Cell Games, courageously standing up to Cell, even when you didn't think that you could win, I realized that fighting was what you love, and there is no changing that.  I thought that I was trying to help you, but I ended up being overprotective and selfish."  By now tears were streaming down Chichi's face, and were threatening to burst through Gohan's solid eyes.

"Mom…  I…  I don't want to fight.  I never wanted to fight.  The only reason that I do it is because I have to.  I may be the strongest warrior in the universe, but deep down I am still just an insecure eleven-year-old boy," said Gohan.  "I am only in this tournament as a way to pass the time."  

Chichi sniffed, "Okay son, give it your all."

"I will."

--------_________---------

          "Okay!" yelled Grand Kai.  "We are entering the second round of this here Otherworld Tournament!  Of the thirty-two fighters that participated, only sixteen remain!  On a recap of the last round, in the first fight, Gohan, a half-saiya-jin, half-human that isn't even dead for some reason that I'm too lazy to explain again, knocked out Virament, a Maldus with one punch that didn't show a lot of effort in it!

          "In the second fight… blah blah blah blah blah… and so the match-ups for this round are: Gohan vs. Kwauglin!  Milangdon vs. Ockaan!  Salin vs. Zyscher!  Pikkon vs. Kainton!  Goku vs. Squahil!  Lazik vs. Junto!  Whilto vs. Klass!  And finally, Hanti vs. Xoc!"  The crowd went insane with cheering.

          Gohan and Kwauglin, basically a one-eyed green ant that could stand on its legs, stepped into the ring.  "Okay, fighters, take your stances and… FIGHT!" shrieked the referee, Ref.

          Kwauglin charged at Gohan at a very slow speed (to Gohan).  It tried to deliver a left hook at Gohan's head, but at the last second, Gohan moved his head back.  Startled, yet still confident, Kwauglin threw a sidekick at Gohan's solar plexus, only to have its leg grabbed.  Gohan swung around and around and let go.  The ant crashed into a planet, and fell to the ring, unconscious.

          "Okay, Kwauglin is unable to fight anymore, Gohan advances to the third round!" yelled Ref.  The crowd went psycho again.

          Things went by pretty quickly after Gohan's fight.  Ockaan triumphed over Malingdon by sheer luck, Salin defeated Zyscher by using telekinesis to throw him out, Pikkon beat Kainton with a single kick, Goku spent half a minute looking dumb, twelve seconds being beaten up, and five seconds miraculously beating Squahil, and Lazik, Klass, and Hanti won their fights.

          "Alright!  The fights for the quarterfinals: Gohan vs. Ockaan!  Salin vs. Pikkon!  Goku vs. Lazik! And last but not least (however least important to the story), Klass vs. Hanti!" yelled the spunky old Kai.  "Let us all give a cheer for these wonderful fighters!"  He waited for the crowd to shut up.  "And now, here are Gohan and Ockaan!"

          Ockaan, a Histoc, is a creature like a cat, but its red skin is stretched tightly over the bones so that it looks very disgusting.  It has a blue face and two violet eyes with black stripes surrounding them, and, of course, it could stand on its hind legs.  Anyway, Gohan and Ockhaan stepped into the ring to begin their fight.

          Gohan decided to have a little bit of fun in this round.  Ockaan charged at Gohan with his right fist behind him, slowly moving forward (at least to Gohan).  The punch connected and sent Gohan flailing to the ground.  The Histoc tried to pounce onto the young demi-saiya-jin for some reason, but Gohan blocked it with his feet and propelled Ockaan into the air at a very fast pace.

          Gohan flew up into the air, above where Ockaan was going end up, and stuck out his fist.  Ockaan's head went straight into it.  Ockaan started falling back down into the ring, feeling very weak and exhausted.  Gohan charged back down, past Ockaan, and gave it a scissorkick, like soccer players, in its back.  Ockaan flew straight through the bleachers into the ground.

          "The winner of this action-filled match: Gohan!" yelled Ref.  Again the crowd went insane, chanting, "Gohan!  Gohan!  Gohan!"

          "Okay, awesome performance by Gohan!" yelled Grand Kai.  "The next match: Salin vs. Pikkon!" 

          Trust me, this fight wasn't a fight at all, just like all of Gohan's fights.  Pikkon gave Salin, the only humanoid alien, well actually it was a human [1], other than Gohan, Goku, and Pikkon, a hook in the jaw before it could use any of its psychic powers.  Salin flew right into the wall and crashed to the floor.

          "Okay, nice fight.  The next match-up: Goku vs. Lazik!" yelled Grand Kai.

          Again, it was not a real fight.  Lazik threw a very powerful round-kick at Goku's head.  All it succeeded in doing was breaking Lazik's leg off, as Goku was too sturdy to be moved.  Goku then pushed the hobbling Lazik out of the ring.

          "Uh…  Very interesting.  Now, the final fight of the quarterfinals: Klass vs. Hanti!" screamed the Grand Kai.

          Bad fight alert!  Klass charged at Hanti quickly.  Too quickly.  Hanti ducked, and Klass flew right into the bleachers.  Done.

          "Well that was a very uninteresting quarterfinals, now wasn't it?" said the Grand Kai sarcastically.  "Anyway, after a hopefully short interlude for the author to write the next chapter, we will continue with the semifinals: Gohan vs. Pikkon, and Goku vs. Hanti!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The side of Chichi that you've never seen before!  I'm not the best fight writer, sorry, but I tried my best.  I think that I'm better at making up really weird names.  Well, more on the mailing list.  If you want to sign up, ask in a review, remembering to leave your e-mail address, or send me an e-mail message at do_you_want_to_die1@hotmail.com  Well, so long for now!


	5. SemiFinals

Forbidden Love

Cinnamon, it definitely will be a Gohan/Bulma fic; I just usually write things that are pointless to the story, at least according to my English teacher.  Don't worry though; I didn't take any offense from your comment at all.  You were just expressing your opinions and thoughts.  Oh yeah, watch for OOCness in Pikkon because I have no idea how he would act.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

            Gohan grinned at his next opponent, Pikkon.  Stepping onto the ring, he thought, _Hmm…  I can tell that this guy, assuming that its race even has females, is very powerful.  I know that he is hiding his true strength, but I'm pretty sure that I can handle it if I go SSJ I'd better test him out first though._

Grand Kai said, "Okay, Gohan, Pikkon, take your places in the ring, and fight!"

Gohan immediately launched himself at Pikkon and tried to punch him in the gut, but Pikkon was too fast.  Pikkon, who had flown above Gohan, countered with an elbow to the back, but also missed.  The two warriors then launched into an all-out brawl, but it was apparent that Gohan was winning to anyone that could manage to see or sense them.

Gohan kneed Pikkon in the gut and kamehameha!-ed Pikkon into the ring.  The demi-saiya-jin descended onto the floor.  "Come on, Pikkon!  I know that you aren't using your full power, and you know that you can't win at your current state of power.  I want something that's even close to a challenge in this tournament!"

Pikkon smirked.  _Fine, if this kid wants a challenge, then I'll give him a challenge.  "Fine!  You asked for it, though!  Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikkon removed his weighted clothing and consumed his body in his own strength._

A sharp jolt of energy flashed through Gohan's mind.  _Ah!  What is this!?  This guy is much stronger than I had originally anticipated.  He might even be as strong as I am as a SSJ2.  I'd better just go straight to my full power.  "Well Pikkon, you're stronger than I first thought.  Unfortunately, you're not strong enough.  Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Gohan erupted in strength, his muscles bulging and his hair gold and spiky._

Pikkon and Gohan shot themselves at each other with blinding speed.  The two warriors flurried punches, kicks, and elbows, all of them blocked.  Finally Gohan got Pikkon with a super-powered punch to the abdomen.  With Pikkon recovering from the attack, Gohan flew straight up into the air and fired a Masenko at his opponent.

Pikkon ignored his aching body and countered the blast with a move of his own called a Pasensi.  A green blast of ki fired itself from his hand and headed straight for the yellow Masenko.  With Gohan distracted by his own beam, Pikkon finished his attack.  Thousands of small balls of energy emerged from the Pasensi, each green with a tinge of blue.  The spheres surrounded Gohan, who was too focused on maintaining his attack to notice, and created a bubble around him.

Gohan, finally noticed the green dome, but continued his blast anyway, thinking that it was easily strong enough to make a hole in it.  Unfortunately for him, the Masenko just bounced around in the limited space until it finally hit him and broke his arm.

Pikkon had split himself into three different entities using the split-form technique, and had surrounded Gohan on three sides.   Each of the Pikkons did this queer dance and threw an extremely powerful blast at Gohan: the Inferno Thunder Storm (I can't remember what it's called in English, let alone in Japanese.).  The amazing thing about this blast was that it ignored any and all ki shields and any other ki attacks.

Gohan, being unable to move, was caught in the middle of all three blasts, thus fell to the ring and suffered suffered great injury.  His left arm had been disintegrated, his right leg paralyzed, and there was a huge gash across his eye.  Also, Gohan's gi had been nearly completely vapourized, the only remaining part of it being around his groin (Just so that I can continue posting this as PG-13.).  The worst part of it all, though, was the fact that the green bubble was still encasing Gohan.

Pikkon finally decided to end the match.  He slowly made his hand into a fist and the sphere, following the hand's command, slowly crumpled until it slowly imploded with Gohan still inside.

The implosion created a gigantic hole in the ring, not to mention the huge dust cloud, with just the four corners and narrow pathways in the sides to stand on (Imagine a large circle in a slightly larger square.).  Pikkon, thinking that he had won, stood silently on the corner closest to the Grand Kai's throne.

As the dust cleared, however, it became apparent that Pikkon had not won at all.  There floated an extremely badly injured, fully powered-up, very pissed-off Gohan with a deep scowl on his face. Gohan charged straight at Pikkon, ready to punch with his remaining hand.  Pikkon quickly got himself into a sloppy defensive position that reduced his mobility greatly.  Big mistake.  Gohan gained speed and seemingly teleported himself behind Pikkon.  He made a small, but strong, ki ball in his hand and threw it at Pikkon's back.  He did this again.  And again.  And about a hundred more times.

Pikkon sailed through the air, about to brace himself to land on the remaining ring, but he wasn't able to do that.  Over the middle of the giant hole, Gohan doubled back to where the green alien was flying through the air and kicked him in the back with enough force to kill 1 000 000 Mr. Satans.  Now, in the middle of the crater, there was also a very, very, _very, deep Pikkon-shaped hole.  Pikkon slowly rose from the hole, while Gohan's hair and eyes turned back to their normal colourless hue._

"Well, the winner, in this exciting, suspenseful match is Gohan!  He will go on to the finals to fight his own father, who advanced by default because the competitor got scared and forfeit."  The Grand Kai paused for a moment.  "The next match will be in about a day because Gohan and the ring need to be fixed.  "Farewell for now!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I'm so very sorry for the long wait, and the really short chapter!  I was experiencing a weird mix between writer's block, busy schedule, school, social life, exhaustion, and an excess of estrogen.  I hope you're happy though.  It's 1:56AM (PST).  I'll try to update quicker next time.  Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and good evening to you all.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hi, Black_XIV here. Sorry about not updating in a while, but I have been delayed for a bit. First, I broke my left leg and right arm when I got hit by a car (That hurts a lot when the guy's drunk!!!), so I've been in the hospital for almost a month. Then when I got back I learned that all three of our computer got viruses (much thanks to my brothers) and the new chapter, not to mention several others for stories after this one, which I had almost finished, got erased. Well, there isn't really any reason for this other than to tell you that I haven't given up on my fic, and to thank all of my reviewers and well-wishers:  
  
Anonymous Anonymous Android 71 mojojom UnseenTraveller Cinnamon Anonymous Ruronisamurai Randalbezerker ??? Jetforce9000 W.V.F. Nova S. immortal7 degsade sew2100 silentbobwannabe  
  
Please, everyone, forgive me for being hit by a car. 


End file.
